


Skinny Dipping by the Lake House

by BowsAndTies



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Smut, kind of weird dynamics? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowsAndTies/pseuds/BowsAndTies
Summary: The boys stay at a lake house during the weekend as a getaway from the busy US promo tour (obviously set to a different time than the one we’re in now), and Dom and Adam get up to some naughty shenanigans, plus: some emotional love confessions.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Skinny Dipping by the Lake House

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this before the summer were here because I was longing for some too hot weather and a vacation (I think you can tell lol). Also - I feel weird writing smut, but I can see that’s what u all like to read so?. Dom, Adam, any of the others, if you´re creeping on here I strongly advice you to look away lol.

«You've got to be shitting me!» Dom exclaims. He drops his bag to the grass-covered ground and gapes at the place they're going to stay at for the weekend.

Gavin told him he had booked a tiny house by the lake, just to give them a break from the busy promo-tour for a few days, but Dom could never imagine the house being as tiny as the blue house in front of him. Looking at it he'd be surprised if it even fits a full sized bed in there.

«It is sick, innit?» Gavin asks while taking unsure glances at Dom.

«Yeah,» Dom breathes, and picks up his bag again. «Didn't know places like these existed even.»

Dom takes another few moments to take in the view. Next to the house there are other tiny houses nearby, in which the closest one Gavin and one of the other boys will be staying in, and a bit further down from the house there's a lake with huge mansions on the other side of it. There's a fishing dock going onto the water, which Dom already has decided he will tan on later. They are are only 10 minutes away from the bustling city they were in earlier, but it feels like they've transported into a whole other place on earth, with all the greenery and peaceful silence surrounding them.

«I wanna see the inside!» Dom excitedly says and makes his way towards the deck of the house. Gavin follows with the keys in his hand.

Dom's sprawled out on the dock with his back against the wood planks. He can hear the distant murmurs of Tom and Adam, who arrived about an hour later than he and Gavin did, with food and beer for the weekend. From what he's lazily picked up on they're struggling with getting a fire going in the grill. Normally he would help, but he's too hot to bother. There's not an inch of his skin that's not drenched in sweat, his back and legs are probably stuck to the wood, and he knows he needs to get out of the scorching sun before the heat gets the best of him, but it just feels so good. Dom closes his eyes and revels in the sun until the boys finally figures out the grill and calls him for dinner.

«Fuck, I'm dying,» Dom groans as he uses his hand as a fan to cool down his face.

Adam raises a brow at him from where he's sitting on the stairs that leads to the loft.

«Shouldn't have cooked in the sun for so long.»

«Fuck off, as if you aren't sweating your balls off,» Dom groans again. He sits up on the couch to give Adam a miserable look.

«It's really not too bad for me, mate.» Adam says and takes a happy swig of his beer. Dom can see that some of his brown curls are matted to his shiny forehead, but doesn't comment on it.

Dom scowls and pulls at the fabric of the t-shirt that's clinging to his sweaty torso.

«Give me that,» Dom says and makes grabby hands at the bottle in Adam's hand.

«God, you're such a brat,» Adam complains. He still has a soft look on his face though, so Dom knows he's not that fed up with him. Adam hands him the bottle, which is a sweet, cold relief to the touch.

Dom takes a generous gulp of the beer. «Not my fault the air-con broke,» he defends.

«Can't argue with that,» Adam agrees. He stands up from the stairs and gets another beer from the fridge, since he knows he won't be getting his previous one back.

«Maybe it is less hot outside, think there's a breeze now,» Adam tells him from where he's standing at the door, looking out.

Dom groans at the mere thought of moving his body, but rolls off the couch anyways.

«What are you doing?» Adam asks Dom in a hushed voice since the others went to bed not too long ago. He's referring to how Dom suddenly stood up from his chair and started tugging on his t-shirt.

«Getting naked,» Dom answers simply.

Adam chokes on his beer and is convinced he heard wrong, but knowing Dom, he should know better.

«What?»

«I wanna swim,» Dom explains with slightly slurred words. He finally manages to get the tight neck of the shirt over his head.

«I don't think that's a good idea, you're drunk,» Adam says warily.

«Adam, babe, you need to live a little. Loosen up,» Dom giggles as he ruffles Adam's curly hair.

Dom pulls off his shorts which leaves him only in his black underwear.

«There's probably gators in that water,» Adam warns him.

Dom shrugs his shoulders as a giddy smiles breaks across his mouth.

«Join me?» Dom proposes with a tilt to his head and a sickeningly adorable smile.

Adam sighs, he doesn't really have a choice. His head is buzzing from the few beers he's had as well, but he's nowhere near as careless as Dom is.

«Well yeah, now I have to,» Adam says defeatedly. He chugs the remains of his beer and sets the bottle down harshly on the table. He groans as he gets up from the low beach chair, and pulls his own t-shirt over his head as well.

«Why naked, though?» Adam asks as his hands hesitantly hovers over the waistband of his shorts.

Dom shrugs, «why not?»

Adam glances at all the nearby houses, but sees no one. «Someone could see us.»

«It is too dark, especially by the water,» Dom says as he pulls down his underwear as well.

«Imagine getting attacked by a gator while having your knob out,» Adam thinks out loud. His face grimaces at the thought of it.

«It won't happen, but if you're so worried keep your shorts on then.» Dom bounces on the balls of his feet, clearly starting to get impatient.

Adam rubs a stressed hand over his face, but eventually decides on taking off the rest of his clothes as well. If someone were to see them it's probably best to not have Dom seem like the only moron, or at least that's what Adam uses as an argument to convince himself.

By the time Adam has pulled his shorts and boxers off, Dom is almost at the edge of the fishing dock. Adam watches Dom's naked figure run down the rest of it, and he laughs to himself as Dom jumps into the water without any hesitation. He's silly, but Adam can't help but be fond of it despite what that might drag him into.

Adam quickly walks down to the edge of the water, but unlike Dom he doesn't jump into the water so far out. He's genuinely worried about alligators, and doesn't want to be the guy on the news who got eaten by one whilst skinny dipping.

Adam wades from the shore then swims a few lengths out, where Dom meets him.

«See, no alligators,» Dom grins.

«Only so far, but that's 'cause they haven't seen your bum yet.»

Dom snorts, and flicks a bit of water at Adam's face.

«Stop being such a wuss.»

That sets off a water-splash war which settles down rather quickly, and then they take lazy laps in the water, just enjoying how it cools down their over-heated skin.

Dom swims closer to land, but just close enough so that his feet can reach the bottom. He looks at Adam with glimmers in his eyes.

«Come here,» he beckons. Uncertainty flickers over his face, but an easy smile covers it up.

There's something in his voice that makes Adam's heart pound harder in his chest, but he does as he's told anyways. He stops a feet across from him, which Dom closes in on.

Dom brings an arm up from the water, and Adam flinches away from him because he's certain he's going to get water flicked on his face again, but instead the hand comes to cup at his jaw. Then Dom moves so close that Adam can feel the exhale from his nose breeze across his face, which causes Adam's eyes to flutter shut.

«What are you doing?» Adam murmurs. He opens his eyes to see that Dom has his eyes closed. His dark eyelashes fans across his delicate under-eye skin, and Adam could count them and his freckles if he wanted.

Dom gently clears his throat before he answers, «not sure.»

Dom wets his lips with the tip of his tongue, and Adam gets a strong urge to feel them against his own.

«You fuckin' tease, just kiss me already,» Adam whispers with a tinge of desperation. He has to use every bit of willpower he has to not close the gap himself.

Dom opens his eyes. Pale green meets hazel brown, but for a moment they're both paralyzed. Dom breaks out of it with a shaky breath, and brings his other hand out of the water to grab Adam's face. Adam squeezes his eyes shut and braces for impact, because that's usually how their kisses are, but instead Dom gently leans in.

Dom's lips are warm and soft and it's such a contrast to the sensation the water is giving his body. Adam makes a small, pleased noise and chases Dom as he tries to pull away, to which he can feel Dom smile at.

Dom manages to pull away. His breathing is even more ragged now and the fingers he uses to caress Adam's cheeks are trembling.

Adam rests his forehead against Dom's.

«What's wrong?»

«Nothing.»

Adam distances himself just enough to look at him properly.

«Not sure I believe that.»

Dom swallows thickly.

«I enjoy kissing you too much,» Dom tells him. He looks at Adam intently in hopes that it conveys everything he finds too difficult to say.

«I like kissing you too, obviously» Adam says earnestly, but with confusion written on his face.

Dom sucks in his bottom lip and forces himself to keep looking at him.

«No, I'm... I get butterflies in my stomach each time we kiss - or even when I just look at you, to be honest.»

Adam remains silent for a moment with his heart in his throat. Even though it seems unlikely, he still expects Dom to break out into laughter at any moment, but that doesn't happen. Dom's cheeks increasingly feels like they're on fire the longer it goes without a reply, and eventually he can't look at him anymore.

«Shouldn't have said that,» Dom's embarrassment is evident in his voice as he starts to make his way out of the water.

Adam grabs his upper arm which effectively stops him from going further.

«Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?»

Dom turns around and looks at him shyly, which does not happen very often.

«I think so, yeah.»

Adam breaks out into a huge grin and closes the gap between them. He brings a hand to the back of Dom's head and bumps the tip of his nose against his.

«I want to kiss you again,» Adam murmurs with his eyes closed.

Dom's breath hitches. «Please.»

«Can't believe you thought I don't feel the same,» Adam quietly bemuses before he presses his lips against Dom's with the same gentleness as the previous kiss. At first their kisses are just short pecks, but then Dom slightly parts his lips as an invitation, which Adam is more than happy to accept.

Adam's hand slowly glides from the back of Dom's head along the soft curve of his spine, and settles just below his waist. Dom breaks the kiss for just a moment to exhale warm air through his barely open lips, then he pushes his body against Adam's which makes him press his fingertips harshly into the soft, yet firm flesh of Dom's sides.

Dom's starting to feel like the world is swaying beneath his feet, so he grips on to Adam like his life depends on it. His veins are throbbing underneath his skin and it feels like his heart might explode, he's truly never felt this dizzying want before. He lifts a hand from Adam's back to tangle it in his wet hair instead, making some lake water drip down his forehead. Adam feels wonderful, even his facial hair that's rubbing against his slightly sunburnt skin. Dom can't get enough of him.

He drops his head to kiss at the side of Adam's neck. He inhales sharply through his nose and gets mostly grassy lake water and diminishing sunscreen from Adam's skin, but there's still a hint of warm spices from the fragrance he's wearing. Dom wants to breathe him, lick him and drink him all at once, but settles on licking a fat stripe up his neck before nipping down on the silky soft skin. Then Dom's struck with an impulse to yank at the hairs he's twirled around his fingers. Adam makes a low, surprised noise in the back of his throat, and Dom has to force him to stay in place as he involuntary jolts away from him.

Adam's hand returns to Dom's hair, and he uses it to gently, but firmly pull him away from him.

«I think that's enough,» Adam tells him breathlessly. His eyes are filled with fiery want, but he's clearly trying to snap out of it by the way he's forcing his erratic breathing to calm down.

Dom ghosts over his own lips with two fingers, already missing Adam's lips there. He has to fight the urge to go back for more.

«Won't be able to stop myself if we continue,» Adam explains as he notices Dom's pout. He pushes his soggy hair away from his forehead.

«What if I don't want you to stop?» Dom asks.

Adam glances down at Dom's lips and his face glazes over with a dreamy look.

«Don't you think it's a bit too fast?» Adam asks and ignores the desire to just take Dom's word for it. He then follows up with another question. «I mean, you've been drinking, what if you regret it in the morning?»

«I won't, promise,» Dom tells him whilst trying to look as convincing as possible.

Adam remains hesitant.

«Besides, I'm not that drunk, and you know it.»

Dom puts a hand on Adam's cheek and makes him look him in the eyes.

«I promise. I've been wanting you for so long.» Dom thumbs his cheek and inches closer.

Adam swallows dryly as a sudden, strong urge of lust settles in every cell of his body.

Dom's hand slowly travels down the middle of Adam's chest, then he grabs his left hand and guides it to his lower back.

«Touch me, please?»

Adam gives him an intense look, nostrils flaring. He stays still for so long that Dom almost thinks he has to admit to defeat, but then in one swift movement, Adam pulls him in for a rough kiss by sliding both of his palms down the rest of the way to Dom's butt.

Dom's fingers digs into Adam's shoulders as he begins to grind against him. He's already hard and he knows that Adam can feel it, but he's not even a slight bit embarrassed by how fast he has him on edge.

Adam brings a hand between their bodies, and while looking at him heatedly he palms Dom's fully erect cock. Dom jerks into his hand, eyes scrunching up in pleasure. If it weren't for the dark, cloudy water, he probably would've come from the sight alone.

«Ads...» Dom whines.

A smug smile curls on Adam's lips.

«Is this what you wanted then?» Adam asks, the roughness in his voice giving away his own arousal.

He wraps his hand tighter around Dom's length, continuing to work it slowly. With Dom looking so pretty in front of him he's in no hurry to get a relief of his own.

Dom whines again and increases the speed of his thrusts.

«Wanna see you,» Dom replies and presses a needy kiss to Adam's lips. 

Adam's cock twitches at the thought of seeing Dom too, but he's on another mission.

«Not now, wanna see how fast I can make you come for me,» Adam murmurs against his lips.

«What's the fun in that?» Dom huffs, but his disapproval is cut short as Adam twists his hand in a way that makes him gasp loudly.

«Cuz it's so fuckin'hot, bet you look pretty when you cum» Adam tells him, wishing Dom could see and hear himself so that he could understand. 

«Alright, fuck,» Dom moans as his head tips back in pleasure. The all too familiar feeling is threatening to tip him over the edge.

It only takes a few more strokes until Dom's shivering under his touch and whispering curse words through parted lips.

«I'll fuck you tomorrow if you wanna, or the day after, then you can look at me all you want. I'll even wear that see-through shirt I know you like,» Adam tells him, feeling himself get more worked up as he sees how much the things he tells Dom affects him.

«Fuck, Adam-» Dom deeply groans before his eyes scrunches shut. Then he's shuddering against Adam's fist, spilling white ribbons into the lake water.

The sight of Dom unravelling in front of him, plus the sound of Dom brokenly moaning his name almost has Adam seeing white hot without even being touched. He knows that it will only take a couple of strokes to bring on his own orgasm.

Dom rests his forehead against Adam’s shoulder, puffing erratic breaths against his damp skin until he’s no longer shaking.

Adam puts a hand in Dom´s hair and starts massaging his scalp.

«Good boy,» Adam murmurs in his ear.

Dom lifts his head to press a passionate kiss to Adam's lips, then with a growing smirk on his lips, he lets his hand travel down to Adam's crotch. Adam bucks into his hand, lips parting in silent pleasure.

«Fuck,» Adam hisses under his breath as he experimentally tugs at a few strands of Dom´s hair.

Dom´s movements quickly increases in confidence as he jerks Adam quickly and sloppily, eager to see him unravel as well.

«I'm close,» Adam gasps. He now has a firm, almost painful grip on Dom´s hair, but he doesn´t seem to mind. 

«You're so big, wanna see you so bad,» Dom whispers hotly in his ear, then inches lower to nip at his neck.

It only takes a few long tugs before Adam comes with a low growl and a harsh pull at Dom´s hair. Then they both look at each in silent admiration, both in disbelief of what they just did.

«You look sleepy, we should dry up and go to bed,» Adam tells him.

«Yeah,» Dom agrees, and then they both make their way up from the water. The short walk from the lake to the house is awkward as the reckless confidence has worn off, but luckily no one is around to see. They grab a couple of towels and lazily dries off, and then climbs into bed. It doesn’t take long until Dom´s complaining about the lack of air-conditioning again.


End file.
